


Gioco di baci

by lilyy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Romanticism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 8,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyy/pseuds/lilyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared e Jensen sono migliori amici, anche se segretamente provano qualcosa l'uno per l'altro. Hanno però troppa paura per rivelare i loro sentimenti, così un giorno, Jensen, preso da una voglia inaspettato di baciarlo, trova una soluzione. Proporre a Jared di baciarsi in amicizia. Accetterà il giovane amico questa strana e atipica proposta?</p><p>Jared and Jensen are best friends, but secretly have feelings for each other. But they are too afraid to reveal their feelings, so one day, Jensen, taken from an unexpected urge to kiss him, found a solution. Propose to Jared's kiss in friendship. Accept the young friend this strange and unusual proposal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Una febbre di bacio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My stories are very popular in the Italian fandom and I decided to try to write them down here to let you know, even though I know that not everyone will be able to read them, unfortunately, are not able to translate the entire stories, and so long as mine, but I would be glad if someone could read them and know them so I decided to post them here :)
> 
> enjoy the reading :)

Jared e Jensen erano due ragazzi rispettivamente di 24 e 28 anni. belli, complici e migliori amici. Un duetto perfetto. Si erano conosciuti un giorno in un bar, durante una rissa in cui era stato coinvolto Jared, mentre era ubriaco. Jensen gli diede una mano contro gli energumeni che se l’erano presa con lui. Finì con dei bei lividi per entrambi, ma grazie all’intervento di Jensen, riuscì ad evitare che Jared finì al pronto soccorso.  
  
Era stato bello. Un bel momento.  
  
Avevano a quel tempo 21 e 25 anni. Da quel momento divennero inseparabili.  
  
Quello che però non potevano prevedere, era che si sarebbero cotti a fuoco lento, l’uno dell’altro.  
  
Nessuno dei due però aveva il coraggio di confessarsi all’altro, perché troppo timidi e perché l’uno pensava dell’altro che fosse troppo “maschio virile” per interessarsi ad un uomo, in particolare a sé.  
   
  
  
Quel giorno, Jensen era andato a trovare Jared, a letto con l’influenza. Gli aveva cambiato il ghiaccio sulla fronte già diverse volte, ma la pezza diventava calda subito.  
  
“Amico, non sono più un bambino” diceva Jared, soffiando con il naso.  
  
“No, sei peggio.” Lo rimproverò Jensen. “Quante volte ti avrò sconsigliato di camminare a piedi scalzi per la strada? è da tamarri, è rischioso in quanto ci sono schegge, pezzi di vetro e mozziconi di sigarette ovunque e poi fa ammalare…e infatti!!” gli disse Jensen, poggiandogli una nuova pezza sulla fronte.  
  
“Tanto ci sei tu a prenderti cura di me, no?” ridacchiò Jared.  
  
“Continua a crogiolarti su questo.” Borbottò Jensen, ma sorrise.  
  
“Lo so che ti piace prenderti cura di me.” rise Jared.  
  
Jensen arrossì. Beh, forse un pochino aveva ragione.  
  
Jared starnutì e tossì nuovamente.  
  
“Ho la gola in fiamme.” Si lamentò.  
  
Jensen andò a prendergli un altro bicchiere d’acqua.  
  
Dopo un’altra mezz’ora, notò che Jared stava cercando di addormentarsi, senza riuscirci. Continuava a lamentarsi per i dolori alla gola.  
  
“Jensen, ti prego, fai qualcosa.”  
  
 Jensen osservò le sue labbra appena un po’ più rosse del solito, per via dell’influenza.  
  
“Non sono un mago, ma qualcosa posso fare.”  
  
  Jensen sconnesse il cervello e gli diede un bacio sulle labbra, non troppo marcato,  ma non fuggevole.  
  
Le labbra di Jared erano bollenti e appena un po’ screpolate. Jensen le sentì quasi bruciare sulle sue labbra.  
  
Jared si bloccò e non fece più alcun rumore. Jensen non poteva vedere la sua espressione, perché la pezza gli copriva gli occhi, ma immaginò il suo orrore e quindi fuggevole fu la sua uscita di scena dalla stanza.  
   
   
  
Quando dopo ore, Jared si riprese ed uscì dalla stanza, Jensen sperò che stesse troppo male per ricordarsi quello che era successo. Così non fu, però.  
  
Jared sembrava stare un po meglio, anche grazie all’aspirina che aveva preso. Guardò però Jensen con uno strano sguardo. Un misto di confusione, curiosità e di sicuro terrore.  
  
“Perché mi hai baciato?” gli chiese.  
  
Jensen maledì la genuina e disarmante sincerità di Jared, che non lo abbandonava mai.  
  
E ora che cosa gli avrebbe raccontato?  
  
“Amico, mi hai chiesto di fare qualcosa.” disse, piano, con noncuranza.  
  
Jared si stranì e Jensen lo vide bene dai suoi occhi. “Ma…ma cosa…io..” cercò di balbettare Jared.  
  
Improvvisamente, Jensen capì che Jared era troppo spaventato e che non l’avrebbe mai ricambiato, doveva correre ai ripari.  
  
“Ok, ok, calmati, il fatto è che avevo letto durante uno dei convegni sulla salute a cui partecipo, che il bacio è un’ottima medicina contro i germi delle malattie fastidiose come il raffreddore, ma anche contro l’influenza.”  
  
Jared allargò gli occhi e spalancò appena la bocca.  
  
_L'avrà bevuta?_  Si chiese Jensen.  
  
“Uhm…beh..non lo sapevo..ok…”  
  
_Sì! La sta bevendo. Jensen, amico mio, sarai una frana con le altre cose, ma in quanto a bugiardo non ti batte nessuno_  esultò Jensen dentro di sé.  
  
“Solo, non farlo più!” ridacchiò Jared. “Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo. Ti voglio bene, siamo amici, ma nessuno di noi due è gay.” Aggiunse Jared, ridendo, senza avere il coraggio di guardare Jensen.  
  
Jensen lo guardò terrorizzato. Non avrebbe potuto più rifarlo?  
  
“No…perché? L’hai detto tu, no? Siamo amici, non c’è niente di male. Gli amici lo fanno.”  
  
Jared lo guardò spaventato e imbarazzato e Jensen si sentì avvampare. “Come?” chiese Jared.  
  
“Sì, i bacetti in amicizia. Sai quanti miei amici conosco, che lo fanno? E non sono gay, giuro! È un gesto d’affetto e poi noi due siamo amici, no? Che male c’è? Tu mi vuoi bene, Jar?” gli chiese, senza guardarlo. Naturalmente aveva mentito su questi inesistenti amici che si baciavano sulla bocca, ma Jared non poteva saperlo.  
  
“S-sì.” Mormorò Jared.  Anche se Jensen era voltato, poteva immaginare la faccia terrorizzata e imbarazzata di Jared. Sorrise.  
  
“Bene, allora non c’è alcun problema.” Disse, andando a versarsi una spremuta d’arancia.  
  
Jared non rispose, ma non rifiutò nemmeno. A Jensen parve quasi di sentirlo deglutire.  
  
Sorrise ancora.  
  
I due non sapevano ancora come si sarebbero lasciati coinvolgere in questo nuovo gioco di baci.  
   
  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccomi qui con un'altra storia!! ahhah è da diverso tempo che penso a questa storia ma avevo voluto aspettare. Ora però non riesco più xd sono sicura che vi piacerà! Sarà una fanfiction carina, leggera, senza drammi e piena piena di fluff <3333


	2. Il bacio della buonanotte

Jensen si era improvvisato babysitter per un giorno e i bimbi dormivano da lui. Non c’era ragione per cui anche Jared dovesse fermarsi lì per la notte, eppure è quello che successe e ovviamente Jensen non protestò.  
  
Jared fece subito amicizia con i bimbi e fu anche lui a metterli a letto.  
  
“Andiamo, piccoli. Quel pigrone del vostro babysitter è già sotto le coperte!” disse Jared.  
  
“Jared, vogliamo il bacino della buonanotte!!” dissero i bimbi.  
  
Jensen sorrise dall’altra stanza, immaginando Jared che li accontentava.  
  
Quando Jared tornò nella stanza di Jensen, Jensen non vide il sorriso che affiorò sul volto di Jared nel guardarlo sotto le coperte. Jared si guardò allo specchio,  fingendo di mettere a posto qualche soprammobile, spostandoli solo.  
  
“Jared, anch’io voglio il bacio della buonanotte.” Cantilenò Jensen.  
  
Jared sorrise in maniera maliziosa, si avvicinò solo, sporgendosi, ma senza toccarlo.  
  
“Puoi anche darmelo tu, no, il bacio sulla guancia.”  
  
“Io non lo voglio sulla guancia.” Lo provocò Jensen, tenendo la testa sotto il lenzuolo, solo un po’ sollevato.  
  
Jared deglutì, ma si sentiva audace stavolta, stranamente. Forse era il fatto che gli occhi di Jensen erano nascosti.  
  
Non disse niente, abbassò solo la testa e posò le labbra sulle sue.  
  
  
Jensen provò delle sensazioni fortissime sentendo le labbra di Jared per la prima volta posarsi di sua idea sulle sue. Per un attimo ebbe l’impressione che Jared volesse quasi insistere per fargli dischiudere le sue labbra, ma Jared mosse solo il labbro una o due volte sulla sua bocca, indugiando solo un po’, giusto per fargli sentire le sue labbra e per sentire le sue, dopodiché si alzò.  
  
Jensen poteva sentire ancora il contatto della bocca di Jared sulla sua.  
  
Jensen si schiarì solo un poco la voce e alzò il viso, guardandolo, sorridendo.  
  
Jared lo stava guardando con un sorriso e uno sguardo che definire intenerito era dire poco.  
  
Adorante, forse.  
  
Jensen pensò in quel momento che aveva avuto una gran idea con questa storia dei baci. Aveva dato al loro rapporto un’impronta più intima, accogliente.  
  
“Buonanotte.” Disse Jared con voce calda.  
  
“Buonanotte Jay.” Disse Jensen, con voce più vellutata di quanto avrebbe voluto.    
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps mi sono resa conto di non esser stata molto chiara nella descrizione del bacio. Onde evitare fraintendimenti, dico che il bacio non è avvenuto con un lenzuolo a separarli. Jensen aveva sì la testa sotto il lenzuolo, ma era sollevato e quando Jared si è avvicinato, gliel'ha dato proprio sulle labbra :)))


	3. Un bacio al gusto di cacao

“Amico, tu sei fissato con il cacao.” Disse Jensen, guardando il barattolo.  
  
“Non è poi così vero.”  
  
Jensen lo guardò. “Lo metti nel cappuccino, nel gelato e tra un po’ lo metterai anche nella pasta.”  
  
“Non dire sciocchezze.” Rise Jared.  
  
Jensen guardò ancora il barattolo con sguardo sospetto. “Che cosa avrà di tanto speciale?”  
  
“Attento a non rovesciarlo.” Gli disse Jared.  
  
“Non mi chiamo mica  **pasticcione Jared.**  Fammi dare un assaggio.”  
  
“Quello che è mio, è anche tuo.” Disse Jared sorridendo.  
  
Jensen infilò un dito dentro il barattolo con circospezione e lo portò alle labbra.  
  
“Mmm… è  **amaro**.” Fu la risposta di Jensen.  
  
“Perché, tu conosci un cacao dolce?” chiese Jared stupito.  
  
“Sì.” Fu la risposta che spiazzò Jared.  
  
“E dove lo vendono?” chiese l’altro.  
  
“Non lo so. In alcuni bar l’ho preso ed era dolce. Comunque credo che basti guardare meglio nei supermercati, nel reparto caffè.” Disse sarcastico Jensen.  
  
Jared lo guardava ancora stranito.  
  
“Stai tranquillo, piccolo. Domani ti ci porto.” Lo prese in giro Jensen.  
  
“Stupido! In realtà pensavo di fare una magia. Vuoi vedere che ti trasformo il cacao amaro in cacao dolce anche adesso?”  
  
“Ah davvero? E come pensi di fare?” lo sfidò Jensen.  
  
“È necessario che assaggi il cacao, prima che faccia la magia.” Disse lui, prendendo un cucchiaio, infilando il cucchiaio nel barattolo e imboccando Jensen.  
  
Jensen fece un rumore afflitto contrariato al sapore amaro del cacao, ma Jared si avvicinò in un lampo e gli diede un bacio, cercando di portare con sé gli ultimi residui di cacao prima che finissero dentro lo stomaco di Jensen. Non sapeva se ci era riuscito. Qualcosa sentì, però. Un gusto agrodolce. Il gusto del cacao e il sapore speziato della bocca di Jensen, mentre Jensen sentì un accenno di lingua di lingua di Jared. Solo un accenno, ma bastò a farlo tremare.  
  
“Che fai?” chiese Jensen, terrorizzato e immobile alla fine.  
  
“Volevo addolcire il gusto.” Disse semplicemente Jared, con un ghigno malizioso.    
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> questo capitolo mi è stato ispirato dal fatto che io stessa ho assaggiato il cacao dolce ed è davvero buono *_*
> 
> Spero vi sia piaciuto il capitolo ^^ So che per ora sembra sempre la stessa solfa, ma vi assicuro che nei prossimi capitoli, le emozioni saliranno *_*


	4. Un bacio cinematografico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen e Jared vanno al cinema

Jared e Jensen erano andati a guardare un film all’aperto. Erano uno di quei cinema particolari, in cui si guardava il film all’aperto tramite un maxi proiettore. Era una bella serata, stellata. Era piacevole stare lì.  
  
Fino a quando Jensen decise di voler rompere la magia cominciando a criticare il film.  
  
  
“Insomma, io credevo che saremmo venuti a vedere un film di fantascienza, non un film d’amore.” Disse, alludendo alle frasi melense che si scambiavano i due protagonisti.  
  
In effetti era un po’ troppo stile via con il vento, ma Jared non gli avrebbe dato la soddisfazione di dargli ragione.  
  
“Una cosa non preclude l’altra e poi cos’hai contro i film d’amore?”  
  
“TUTTO. I protagonisti delle scene d’amore sono in genere sempre penosi. Non sanno recitare!”  
  
“Andiamo, Jensen, se mi dici che non ne salvi nemmeno uno, non sei obiettivo.”  
  
“Vuoi che ti dica un’altra cavolata dei film d’amore? I  **baci cinematografici**.”  
  
“Cosa?”  
  
“Ma sì! Li chiamano baci cinematografici perché sono finti, appunto per questo ed è qui che sta lo sbaglio, perché se devi recitare devi farlo sembrare vero, quindi perché baciare per finta? Bacia per davvero, no?”  
  
“Jensen, non ci si può  **baciare per davvero**!”  
  
“Ah, si? E perché no?”  
  
Jared cominciò a trovarsi in difficoltà. “Perché…perché un bacio è un bacio! Un conto è un bacio sulle labbra, un altro un bacio in cui uno ti infila la lingua in bocca! Possibile che non capisci? Magari un attore è sposato, oppure semplicemente non gli va di infilare la lingua in bocca a una che non gli piace. Pensa se gli ordinassero di baciare una brutta brutta!”  
  
Jensen sospirò. “Mi deludi, Jared. In queste cose bisogna essere professionali. Anche se uno non ti piace, bisogna andare oltre e io continuo a dire che un bacio ben fatto si riconosce subito! tutti i baci cinematografici che si vedono, sono davvero  **pe – no – si**.”  
  
“Non sono d’accordo. Ci sono stati molti bei baci del cinema, che hanno anche ricevuto l’oscar! Se continui a sostenere che hanno fatto tutti pena, non sei obiettivo!”  
  
“Certo, ammetto che ce n’è stato qualcuno carino, ma in linea di massima è stato perché gli attori usavano la lingua!”  
  
“Cosa?? Questo non è assolutamente vero!!”  
  
“Sì, invece.”  
  
“Ah sì? C’eri tu lì con loro?”  
  
“Andiamo, J, non occorre arrivare a tanto. Si vedevano benissimo le lingue che ci davano dentro, eh?” disse Jensen in tono malizioso.  
  
“Amico, tu fai schifo.” Disse Jared, ridendo e continuando a guardare il film.  
  
“Guarda che se volessi guardare il film per trovare delle prove di quello che ti sto dicendo, non le troverai lì. I protagonisti sono due lastre di ghiaccio.”  
  
“Smettila, Jensen…e poi non mi importa. Tu stesso hai sostenuto che ci sono stati attori che hanno sfornato dei gran bei baci, quindi…”  
  
“Sfornato? Hanno sfornato dei biscotti?”  
  
“Quindi” disse Jared sforzandosi di non ridere. “Chiusa la faccenda.”  
  
“Comunque, gli unici che si sono baciati  **veramente**  sul set, erano persone che già avevano una relazione, segretamente e che poi sono usciti allo scoperto. Quanti ce ne sono stati?”  
  
Jared arrossì, senza capirne la ragione. “Certo, perché provavano qualcosa l’uno per l’altro.”  
  
“Vedi?? È come ti dico io. Se per darsi un bel bacio hanno bisogno di essere amanti, beh,  **non sono professionali**!”  
  
“Ok, adesso possiamo riprendere a vedere il film?”  
  
“Ancora no, amico. Continuo  a non vederti convinto di quello che ti sto dicendo e voglio darti la prova di dimostrare a me qualcosa.”  
  
“Che stai dicendo?”  
  
“Tu sostieni di saperne più di me in materia di baci da film, quindi non ti dispiacerà darmi una risposta pratica!”  
  
Jared lo fissò stupefatto. “Mi dispiace, ma come vedi, non abbiamo un’attrice qui intorno, che può provare la parte.” Disse sarcastico.  
  
“Ohh, non fare il finto tonto. Ci sono io, no?”  
  
Jared lo fissò di nuovo.  
  
“Andiamo, Jared, come se fosse la prima volta! E lo voglio con la lingua, eh!”  
  
“N—no! Si può sapere che ti prende?”  
  
Jensen sbuffò. “Ti do la possibilità di farmi vedere se sei un bravo attore.”  
  
“Jensen, gli amici come noi non si danno i baci con la lingua!”  
  
“Questo perché siamo ormai inflazionati nel sistema che ci dice che un bacio è un apostrofo rosa tra le parole ti amo. Jared, un bacio è solo un bacio. Sono tuo amico, sono curioso di vedere come baci!”  
  
“N-non è una cosa sana.”  
  
“Però io sono curioso ancora e anche tu, ammettilo.”  
  
“S-sì. Forse un po’.”  
  
“Andiamo, allora.”  
  
“J-Jensen…io non so quello che devo fare.”  
  
“Ok, allora ascoltami, avvicini il viso al mio, piano. Mi raccomando non essere troppo veloce, né troppo lento. Devo intuire che mi stai per baciare prima che lo fai e tu devi darmi la possibilità di sottrarmi, se voglio. È così che funziona.”  
  
“V-va bene. Ma la lingua?” chiese Jared, terrorizzato.  
  
“Prima deve esserci un gioco di labbra, poi cercherai di farmi dischiudere le labbra e poi…oh insomma, se ti dico tutto, non conta!”  
  
“Va bene, va bene.”  
  
“E…Jared?”  
  
“Sì.?”  
  
“Sìì romantico.”  
  
“Ci…ci proverò!”  
  
  
  
Jensen fissò Jared con uno sguardo un pò titubante e il giovane ebbe in maniera del tutto irrazionale, la paura che Jensen stesse per sottrarsi, che ci avesse ripensato.  
  
Jensen però stava solo aspettando il primo passo di Jared, quindi il giovane lo accontentò.  
   
  
Guardò ancora il viso di Jensen, che guardava un po’ lui, un po’ il terreno sotto i suoi piedi. Il cuore prese a martellargli come un tamburo mentre si avvicinava, continuando a ripetersi che non avrebbe dovuto essere così spaventato, era Jensen, era il suo migliore amico.  
  
Si avvicinò fino ad essere a due centimetri dal suo viso, la distanza in cui di solito si cominciava a rivendicare lo “spazio personale.”  
  
Jensen era collaborativo. Non guardò Jared fino  a quando non fu così vicino che i loro respiri si confondevano e gli occhi si incrociavano. Jared prima di avvicinarsi ulteriormente vide Jensen alzare lo sguardo e incontrare i suoi occhi.  
  
 _Ha degli occhi meravigliosi…_  
  
E questo fu l’ultimo pensiero prima di posare le labbra sulle sue.  
  
Non si era neanche corto che aveva mosso una mano ad accarezzargli una guancia, né che Jensen aveva inclinato la testa andandogli incontro.  
  
Dei gemiti sommessi. Erano i suoi o quelli di Jensen?  
  
Forse entrambi?  
  
  
Jared si dimenticò di tutto quello che doveva fare e strofinò la bocca contro le labbra di Jensen.  
  
Un gemito da parte di Jensen. Ora l’aveva sentito chiaramente.  
  
Cominciò a dargli dei piccoli baci e poi ad aprire la bocca, quasi dandogli dei piccoli morsi, chiedendo il permesso di superare l’ostacolo delle sue labbra.  
  
Jensen aprì la bocca e Jared cominciò  a baciarlo.  
  
La sua lingua incontro subito la sua e a Jared girò la testa.  
  
La lingua di Jensen era accogliente, calda, morbida, come una coperta. Era come una scoperta che la lingua di Jared non vedeva l’ora di conoscere.  
  
Jensen da parte sua assaporava la lingua di Jared come se fosse stata un dolce un po’ piccante, ma gustosa, come una caramella alla menta, ma allo stesso tempo frizzante come un peperoncino e dolce come vaniglia. La lingua di Jared era stuzzicante e si adattava bene alla sua, sapeva come muoversi e a Jensen ricordava un coniglietto selvatico che voleva giocare a essere rincorso.  
  
Jensen  non si tirava indietro davanti all’intraprendenza di Jared, anzi, sembrava che anche lui volesse scoprire le stesse cose che voleva scoprire la lingua di Jared.  
  
Dei gemiti, non molto silenziosi, sfuggirono dalla bocca del giovane.  
  
A Jensen ora stava succedendo qualcosa. Non era molto differente da quando Jared lo toccava o lo abbracciava. Sentiva sempre la necessità di ricambiare, di stringerlo più forte, per sentirlo.  
  
Ora era lo stesso, era come le solite coccole che riceveva da Jared. Il bacio che gli aveva dato era come una coccola che lo scioglieva e gli faceva sentire il desiderio di toccarlo, stringerlo, abbracciarlo.  
  
Non si era neanche accorto che le sue mani artigliavano la maglietta di Jared, il collo, le sue guance, che erano bollenti e Jared aveva paura che il maggiore potesse accorgersene, così come temeva potesse sentire il battito del suo cuore.  
  
Anche Jared lo stava accarezzando ora, erano carezze delicate, che esprimevano tutto l’affetto che il giovane provava per il suo amico.  
  
  
In quel momento avrebbero potuto essere su un ottovolante, un gigantesco ottovolante, insieme, ma non ancorato al terreno, no, un ottovolante che sarebbe salito su fino in cielo, tra le nuvole. Solo loro due.  
  
Era questo che sentiva il suo cuore. Questo che provava nella loro amicizia.  
  
Delle voci spezzarono l’idillio tra i due. Voci che dicevano di fare silenzio perché volevano vedere il film.  
  
  
  
“J-Jensen.” cercò di fermarlo Jared. Jensen nel frattempo era quasi in braccio al giovane.  
  
Molte persone li guardavano male.  
  
“Beh?? Cos’avete da guardare? Mai visto un bacio cinematografico ben fatto??”  
  
“Jensen…andiamo via, vieni.” Lo tirò via Jared, prendendogli la mano.  
   
   
   
Stavano camminando ora. Per alcuni minuti nessuno dei due disse una parola, poi Jensen si schiarì la voce.  
  
“Ben fatto. Davvero un ottimo bacio.”  
  
“Lo pensi sul serio? Ti è piaciuto allora?”  
  
Jensen sembrò un po’ imbarazzato. “Diciamo che sei un attore promettente.”  
  
“Quindi dovrei studiare recitazione?”  
  
“NO!” disse Jensen un po’ agitato. “Voglio dire, c’è molta concorrenza e poi al giorno d’oggi vanno avanti per la maggior parte i raccomandati…per studiare ci vogliono molti soldi…non ti conviene sprecarli inutilmente…”  
  
“Mmm…”  
  
Jared non sapeva cosa dire. Pensava che avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa dopo il loro primo bacio, ma forse aveva ragione Jensen a dire che ragionava ancora inflazionato nel sistema.  
  
  
  
“ATTENTO!” gridò Jensen, spingendolo di lato mentre un motorino tagliava loro la strada.  
  
“Razza di imbecille, cretino, stai lontano dalla nostra strada!!” gridava Jensen, mentre l’uomo, che doveva essere ubriaco, li sorpassava senza voltarsi.  
  
“Stai bene?” gli chiese Jensen, guardandolo.  
  
“Io..sì, io sì, Jens. Tu piuttosto? Mi sembri un po’ su di giri questa sera. Sei certo di..?”  
  
“Andiamo.” Disse Jensen, prendendolo sottobraccio e proseguendo senza mollare Jared.  
  
Al più giovane sembrò ancora che il cuore si sciogliesse come tanti pezzettini di burro. Jensen lo stringeva in un modo come se fosse la cosa più preziosa che avesse.  
  
Come se gli stesse tanto a cuore.  
  
  
“Am…. **amico** , puoi lasciarmi adesso.” Disse Jared con voce tremante. Perché stava per dire “amore”?  
  
“No, J. Potrebbe passare un altro pazzo e io devo proteggerti. Sei mio amico.”  
  
Dicendo così, strinse impercettibilmente il braccio di Jared, accarezzando la sua spalla con un movimento del pollice. Jared sentì anche quel gesto e il suo cuore si sciolse un po’ di più.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sappiate che la fissa dei baci cinematografici è una mia fissa ahhah


	5. Un bacio per scommessa, che sa di alga marina

Jared e Jensen erano ad un bar e Jared stava giocando a carte con alcuni dei loro amici – Misha, Jim, Richard, Felicia, Rob, Osiric – e stava perdendo.  
  
La penitenza per chi avrebbe perso, sarebbe stata particolare. Infatti, oltre ai soldi, il giocatore avrebbe dovuto baciare un uomo e non valeva baciare uno dei giocatori.  
  
Jensen non stava giocando in quella manche. Aveva concesso ai suoi amici una manche senza di lui, perché quando partecipava, non ce n’era per nessuno. Jensen era un asso nel gioco del poker.  
  
Per un assurdo gioco del caso, l’unica manche a cui Jensen non giocò, era anche quella dove Jared stava perdendo.  
  
Jared aveva sempre pensato che avere Jensen vicino lo faceva vincere in tutti gli ambiti, ma non avrebbe pensato che il fato gli avrebbe mandato una prova pratica, quando lui ci aveva pensato solo in maniera poetica.  
  
Stava perdendo e avrebbe dovuto baciare un uomo.  
  
Cominciò a sudare. Forse avrebbe potuto dare un bacio a stampo al barista, loro amico. Se avesse provato a baciare uno sconosciuto avrebbe potuto essere preso a pugni, ma non era questo che lo preoccupava maggiormente.  
  
Era  **Jensen.**  
  
Era assurdo. Loro non erano in una relazione, non aveva motivi per sentirsi in colpa.  
  
Jensen si era allontanato dal tavolo di gioco ed era andato a sgranocchiare noccioline al bancone e a chiacchierare con il barista, Ty.  
  
Ecco, finito. Aveva perso.  
  
I suoi amici cominciarono a ghignare, chiedendogli di pagare subito la scommessa.  
  
  
Jared sudò ancora di più. avrebbe fatto meglio a smettere prima, ma non credeva che sarebbe stato proprio lui a perdere.  
   
Si alzò, mentre sentiva le gambe tremare e all’improvviso si trovò davanti Jensen che lo sovrastava.  
  
  
   
*  
  
Jensen sapeva che Jared stava perdendo e sapeva quale sarebbe stata la penitenza. Si era allontanato per far credere che non sapeva questo, ma in realtà aveva ascoltato tutto.  
  
Si accorse subito che Jared aveva perso. Lui era un buon osservatore e quando vide Jared alzarsi, gli andò incontro velocemente.  
   
   
  
*  
  
 _E adesso cosa faccio? Jensen, spostati._  Pensò Jared, ma non lo disse.  
  
Jared fece per spostarsi lui, ma Jensen sembrò seguire i suoi movimenti, impedendogli di andare oltre.  
  
Jared lo guardò spaventato, non capendo dove Jensen voleva andare a parare. La testa gli girava e faceva fatica a connettere il cervello, ma si sentiva davvero a disagio. Doveva trovare qualcuno da baciare subito, perché i suoi amici stavano già cominciando a ridere di lui.  
  
Jensen però non sembrava disposto a lasciarlo passare e lo guardava con una strana espressione seria, come una conversazione silenziosa.  
  
Qualcosa scattò nella mente di Jared o forse era quello che era stato il suo primo pensiero da subito, ma che si era rifiutato di accettare.  
  
Presa la decisione, guardò Jensen un’ultima volta negli occhi, come per farsi forza e poi si gettò in avanti dandogli un bacio.  
  
Un bacio a cui Jensen non si ritrasse.  
  
Un bacio che sapeva di ancora, di porto sicuro, di un molo, di una barca a vela.  
  
Di un’amicizia fresca come il mare e la salsedine, di fiducia verde azzurra, come il mare e come le alghe marine, che sono leggere ma se ci vai vicino possono restarti attaccate alla gamba come dei rampicanti che non ti lasciano più andare.  
  
Jensen era la sua alga marina, non perché lo intrappolasse a sé, ma perché quando Jared era perso e smarrito e cercava aiuto, lui veniva subito in suo soccorso a salvarlo, proprio come adesso, che aveva bisogno di aiuto per uscire da quella situazione e Jensen era accorso.  
  
L’aveva baciato – si rese conto ora, quando si staccò da lui – non perché per lui era solo una scommessa persa, ma perché voleva che fosse lui, la sua scommessa. Vinta o persa.  
  
Quando si staccarono, i loro amici fischiarono per lo stupore, al contempo ammirati, sorpresi e increduli.  
  
Jared era imbarazzatissimo. Non si erano mai baciati davanti ai loro amici. Certamente sapevano che erano migliori amici, ma non li avevano mai visti baciarsi e Jared era davvero preoccupato che Jensen potesse arrabbiarsi con lui, ma Jensen non disse niente.  
   
   
   
*  
  
Quando uscirono dal bar, Jared si sentiva ancora molto in colpa, perché in un certo senso aveva usato Jensen per via di una scommessa, al contempo i pensieri e le emozioni che rimandavano il paragone di Jensen a una piacevole nonché meravigliosa e frizzante alga marina, continuavano  a perseguitarlo, riempiendogli la mente e confondendola.  
  
Ancora imbarazzato, camminava lontano da Jensen e aveva paura che lo avrebbe rimproverato da un momento all’altro.  
  
Jensen però, non era d’accordo su questo distaccamento e lo richiamò:  
“Jared.”  
Jared fece finta di non sentire e allora Jensen non disse più niente, ma si avvicinò piano, con sguardo serio, come se capisse cosa preoccupava il giovane.  
  
Jensen non cambiò espressione, ma piano, lasciò scivolare il braccio accanto al collo di Jared e lo attirò a sé.  
  
Jared sentiva la testa girargli improvvisamente di direzione, mentre lasciava che Jensen ora lo stringesse e gli facesse seguire la sua direzione.  
  
Mentre seguiva il passo di Jensen, sentì Jensen stringergli di più la spalla in un tocco affettuoso e accarezzargliela dolcemente.  
  
Sospirò per quella carezza e lasciò che la sua testa si abbandonò contro la spalla di Jensen.  
  
Quello era il posto dove voleva stare.  
  
Jensen era al contempo il mare e un porto. Il mare perché era così grande da farlo perdere e un porto perché lo proteggeva da tutto.    
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero vi sia piaciuto il capitolo ^^ l'ho scritto quando ho visto un sacco di colori arcobaleno nei post in onore della legittimazione dei matrimoni gay negli Stati Uniti e beh...era tutto molto romantico e penso che il romanticismo mi ispira a scrivere capitoli romantici :)) ^^


	6. Un bacio per dirti che saremo amici per sempre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenerezze tra Jared e Jensen in macchina

Jared e Jensen erano venuti a prendere l’amico Ty, che aveva finito il turno al bar, per andare un po’ in giro insieme.  
Lo aspettarono fuori dal bar e quest’ultimo aprì la portiera sorridendo, guardandoli.

“Siete sempre insieme voi due, eh?” chiese con uno stupore genuino e tenero.

I due annuirono sorridendo e orgogliosi.

“Eh sì, non può vivere senza di me.” disse Jared ridendo, battendo una mano sulla sua spalla.

“È bello, poche coppie di amici riescono ad avere un’amicizia così.”

I due sentirono un’ondata di tepore caldo avvolgerli, poi Jensen decise di sdrammatizzare.

“Amico, non essere troppo geloso. Ci farai da testimone di nozze. Lo prometto.”

 

Ty si fermò un attimo al bancomat per prendere dei soldi e Jensen e Jared lo aspettarono al parcheggio.

“La coppia di amici inossidabile aspetta nel parcheggio.” Disse Jensen, sorridendo.

Jared accarezzò la mano di Jensen, in un moto tenero, a metà tra un ringraziamento e delle coccole tra innamorati. A Jensen arrivò un brivido caldo giù per la schiena.

“Grazie.” disse Jared.

“Per cosa?” chiese Jense, sorpreso.

“Per essere mio amico. Il mio migliore amico. E per non lasciarmi mai.”

Jensen sentiva le dita della sua mano pesanti, sotto la mano di Jared. Quasi tremavano sotto quel suo tocco.

In preda ad uno slancio di profondo amore per Jared, si sporse a dargli un bacio struggente sul mento, indugiando con le labbra in quella posizione apposta, per dare il tempo a Jared di capire che quel gesto non era casuale, ma significava qualcosa. voleva che Jared sentisse l’amore che provava per lui, come una risposta a quel suo: “E per non lasciarmi mai.”

Jared gemette, chiudendo gli occhi a quel bacio così struggente. Era anche più intenso di quello che sarebbe stato se Jensen l’avesse davvero baciato sulle labbra.

“Non ti lascerò mai. “ gli disse infine Jensen, staccandosi.


	7. Un bacio da ubriaco

Jensen aveva accompagnato Jared a casa, dopo che aveva esagerato con il vino al bar.  
  
“Non avresti dovuto bere vino. Lo sai che non lo digerisci.” Disse Jensen, preoccupato, adagiandolo sul divano. Jared non riusciva neanche a camminare da solo e Jensen aveva dovuto fermare la macchina perché aveva vomitato due volte.  
  
“Non lasciarmi. Resta qui con me.” disse Jared cercando di aggrapparsi a lui.  
  
“Jared, il divano è piccolo e tu hai bisogno di spazio e di aria per riprenderti. Ricordati che hai vomitato. Adesso fa il bravo e dormi, su. E scordati che ti lascerò toccare più una goccia di vino.”  
  
“Il mio amichetto Jensen si preoccupa per me.” rise Jared, toccandogli la faccia.  
  
“Sì, sì, lo faccio. Adesso però dormi.”  
  
“Ti preoccupi per me, perché mi ami?”  
  
Jensen sussultò.  
  
“Che c’è, Jensen, non mi ami?”  
  
Jensen deglutì. “C-certo che ti amo, Jared, lo sai.”  
  
“E quanto mi ami?”  
  
“Jared,  **dormi**!”  
  
“Mi ami come un fidanzato?”  
  
Jensen tremò.  
  
Jared non disse più niente, ma tenne il viso di Jensen, cercando di spingerlo contro il suo viso per un bacio.  
  
“Jared, no, che fai!!” si agitò Jensen, cercando di sottrarsi e di togliergli le mani dal suo viso.  
  
“Ti amo.”  
  
Jensen restò tanto scioccato che abbassò le difese per un attimo e Jared riuscì quindi a baciarlo.  
  
Fu un bacio morbido, lento ma quasi disperato al tempo stesso. Jensen non sentì quasi per niente il sapore dell’alcool, tutto preso da altro, dal fatto che Jared gli aveva detto che lo amava. Si lasciò baciare, ma poi quando Jared si spostò e vide che stava per addormentarsi, lo sollevò di peso per accompagnarlo a letto. “È meglio che non ti addormenti qui o ti verrà un gran mal di testa.”  
  
  
“Ti amo, Jensen.” disse ancora Jared, quando Jensen lo mise a letto.  
  
“Sì, sì, adesso però dormi.” gli disse Jensen, sistemandogli le coperte.  
  
"Perchè non mi credi?” disse Jared quasi piagnucolando.  
  
Jensen lo guardò con un sorriso triste, gli accarezzò la guancia e gli disse: “Perché sei ubriaco.”  
Detto questo, se ne andò, lasciando che Jared riposasse. 


	8. Un bacio allo zucchero filato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared e Jensen al lunapark prima parte

Jared e Jensen erano al lunapark. Jared era un po’ giù e quindi Jensen aveva insistito per andarci, per tirarlo un po’ su. Jensen si era allontanato per comprare i biglietti e Jared  aveva deciso di accettare di provare lo  **zucchero filato**. Jared era un goloso di dolci e Jensen aveva sempre tentato di fargli provare lo zucchero filato, ma lui aveva sempre rifiutato. Gli sembrava l’occasione buona per provare.  
  
  
Quando Jensen tornò con i biglietti, trovò Jared, o meglio, la faccia di Jared impiastricciata di zucchero filato.  
  
“Sembra buono, ma un po’ appiccicoso. Credo di preferire le caramelle gommose.” Commentò Jared.  
  
Jensen rise e procedette a togliergli lo zucchero filato dalla faccia con la bocca, per poi baciarlo sensualmente, cercando di togliere via anche i residuo dalle sue labbra.  
  
Fu un bacio dolce, che evocava sensazioni dolci, tenere, un rimando all'infanzia.   
  
“Mmm…era buono lo zucchero filato alla fragola. Jared, ma dove vai??”  
  
“A…a prendere una bottiglietta d’acqua. Ho sete. Una bottiglia d’acqua fredda.  **Molto fredda**!!”


	9. Un bacio che sa di sogno, sulla giostra

“Andiamo, Jared, questo no, la ruota  **no**!” ridacchiò Jemsen, cercando di sottrarsi.  
  
“Non possiamo andarcene senza essere saliti sulla ruota panoramica, è praticamente l’attrazione del Lunapark!” disse Jared.  
  
“È per le coppiette. È una cosa romantica.”  
  
“Perché, pensi che l’amicizia non sia romantica?”  
  
Jensen si ammutolì.  
  
“Mentre cerchi le parole per rispondermi, vado a prendere i biglietti.” Ridacchiò Jared.  
  
“No, aspetta, Jay!!”  
  
Ma Jared era già andato a prenderli.  
  
Salirono sulla ruota con Jensen che si guardava intorno imbarazzatissimo.  
  
  
“Hai le vertigini?” gli chiese Jared, ridacchiando.  
  
“Sì! E poi ci guardano tutti, Jay.”  
  
“Non badare a loro.”  
  
“È solo che non siamo più ragazzini…”  
  
“È qui che ti sbagli.” gli rispose Jared con infinita dolcezza, spiazzandolo, infatti Jensen lo guardò sorpreso, ancora una volta senza trovare le parole.  
  
“Riesci sempre ad avere l’ultima parola.” Gli disse, ma quello che avrebbe voluto dire era:  **riesci sempre a farmi star zitto, a spiazzarmi.**  
  
“Certo che sì. Non ti fa piacere essere qui con me?”  
  
“A me fa piacere sempre essere con te, in qualunque luogo.” Disse Jensen, prima di arrossire vistosamente, rendendosi conto delle parole che aveva detto.  
  
Si preoccupò quando Jared non disse niente, ma chinò il capo, sorridendo.  
  
Poi Jared lo baciò dolcemente, a occhi chiusi, romantico, tenendogli una mano sul viso. Jensen sentiva la brezza del vento accarezzare i loro visi, comprese quelle dita che con infinita dolcezza gli toccavano la guancia,compreso quel bacio che Jared gli aveva dato con tanta dolcezza e che sembrava diverso dagli altri.  
  
“Sei un sogno.” Si lasciò scappare Jensen. Era un sussurro e se lo lasciò scappare, Jared lo sentì ma ebbe il dubbio che intendeva dire invece “è un sogno?” e non gli chiese altro, troppo sopraffatto dal momento.  
  
Erano venuti al lunapark perché Jared aveva dei problemi con i famigliari e Jensen voleva tirarlo un po’ su, non avrebbe immaginato che sarebbe stato invece Jared a farlo sentire felice, così felice.


	10. Un bacio sotto la pioggia, fresco e romantico

Non era prevista la pioggia agitata e improvvisa, sebbene fresca e quasi tonificante e rinfrescante che aveva sorpreso Jared e Jensen durante la loro passeggiata.  
  
“Te l’avevo detto che saremmo dovuti rincasare subito, perché c’era minaccia di pioggia!” gli disse Jensen, cercando di correre, trascinandosi dietro Jared.  
  
“Lo so. Avevi ragione.” Disse l’altro ridendo.  
  
“E allora perché non mi hai dato ascolto?”  
  
“Perché…non potevo.”  
  
“E perché non potevi?” chiese Jensen con voce tremante e palpitante.  
  
“Perché volevo continuare a camminare con te.” Gli disse Jared.  
  
Jensen rimase di stucco, sciogliendosi come neve al sole.  
  
Jared sorrise e gli abbassò il cappuccio che si era infilato per proteggersi dall’acqua.  
  
Erano completamente zuppi, ma la pioggia non sembrava più così fastidiosa e pesante.  
  
Anzi, era quasi dolce, fresca e romantica.  
  
Come il bacio e il sapore delle labbra di Jared, quando si unirono a quelle di Jensen, dopo che gli abbassò il cappuccio.  
  
Dolce, fresco, romantico.  
  
Un bacio sotto la pioggia.  


	11. Un bacio sotto il vischio

“Jensen, non brontolare. Eri tu che eri incaricato di portare lo spumante e te ne sei scordato.” Disse Jared.  
  
“Al diavolo. Perché tutti mi prendono per fattorino? E perché ogni volta che devo fare qualcosa, mi dicono *vai con Jared* ? Non siamo mica gemelli siamesi!”  
  
“Come no? Non sono il tuo guardaspalle?” rise Jared, uscendo dalla macchina.  
  
“Jared, adesso perché ti fermi? C’è ancora strada prima di arrivare a casa mia.” Sospirò Jensen.  
  
“Lo so, ma ho voglia di camminare.”  
  
“Io no e poi è molto buio. Non si vede un accidenti.”  
  
“Dai, non fare il guastafeste.”  
  
“Uffa.”  
  
Jensen seguì Jared, brontolando e dopo un po’ Jared cercò di addolcirlo.  
  
“Dai, è la notte di capodanno. Cerca di essere felice.”  
  
“Non volevo uscire, Jay, o meglio, avrei preferito lo passassimo da soli, non con altre diecimila persone.”  
  
“Sono nostri amici.”  
  
“No. Sono tuoi amici. Non di certo miei.  **Tu**  sei mio amico.”  
  
“Mmm…peccato non sentire il suono di un violino.” Disse Jared, cercando di non lasciar trapelare la gioia che sentiva dentro.  
  
“Stupido.”  
  
“Aspetta…” disse Jared, prendendolo per le spalle e facendolo fermare.  
  
“Che ti prend…”  
  
Ma Jared interruppe le sue parole, baciandolo. Un bacio lento, incerto, forse più strano, perché c’era il buio intorno a loro.  
  
Entrambi erano emozionati. Baciarsi al buio assumeva sfumature diverse. Era quasi intimo.  
  
  
Quando si staccarono, Jared rispose allo sguardo di confusione di Jensen, indicando in alto:  
  
“Vischio. Sai che è obbligatorio.” Disse Jared, sorridendo.  
  
“Tu…sapevi che c’era il vischio, qui!”  
  
“Ahh. Non dire sciocchezze, Jensen. come avrei potuto saperlo? Sai che certe volte sei proprio paranoico?” rise Jared.  
  
“Ammetti che mi hai accompagnato a casa con la scusa dello spumante per attirarmi qui!” lo prese in giro Jensen.  
  
“Niente affatto. Sei tu che hai finto di scordarti lo spumante per poter tornare a casa con me e…”  
  
“Guarda che sei tu che hai voluto accompagnarmi.”  
  
“Sapevi che l’avrei fatto. Lo faccio sempre.”  
  
“Hai insistito per proseguire a piedi.”  
  
“Certo, perché volevo assecondare il tuo piano diabolico.”  
  
Jensen spalancò la bocca esterrefatto. “Il mio piano diabolico.”  
  
“Tranquillo, è capodanno e ti perdono. Anzi sai che ti dico? Al ritorno mi baci tu, ok? Così siamo pari!”  
  
“Non posso continuare questa conversazione da sobrio.”  
  
“Finalmente una cosa su cui siamo d’accordo!” disse Jared e i due si diressero al più presto verso casa.  
   
   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non so come mi sia venuto in mente questo capitolo ahhha forse sono un pò ubriaca anche io ahhah
> 
> e la prima parte, ammetto di averci infilato anche una sorta di mio disprezzo ultimamente per gli inviti alle feste ahhah sorry!!


	12. Un bacio contro l'omofobia

“Jensen, andiamocene, per favore.”

“No, noi restiamo qui.”

“Non voglio vedere l’ennesima manifestazione contro l’omofobia. Lo sai che non mi piacciono. Sono rumorose e non si risolve mai nulla. Dai, per favore, andiamo a mangiarci qualcosa.”

“Si sbaglia sistema. Sai qual è il miglior modo per mandare un messaggio contro l’omofobia?”

“No.”

Jensen si avvicinò a lui e lo baciò.

D’improvviso tutti smisero di far rumore, d’improvviso non ci fu più nessuno strillo o grida o rumore. Sembrava che il mondo si fosse fermato. Tutti li stavano guardando.

 

“Un bacio, Jared. L’amore è la soluzione. Non la guerra.” Gli disse Jensen.

“J-Jensen…” disse Jared, aggrapandosi con le mani ai suoi polsi. “Come hai fatto a fermarli tutti quanti?”

“A volte basta davvero molto poco.” Sorrise Jensen con dolcezza. “ Siamo così abituati alla guerra, che l’amore ci lascia disorientati e confusi. Ecco come ho fatto.”

Jared sembrava commosso e incapace di trovare le parole per esprimerlo.

“M-ma…l’amore cosa c’entra con il bacio che mi hai dato?”

Jensen sorrise. Jared era così tenero e sinceramente ingenuo nel manifestargli la sua perplessità, che non avrebbe potuto sentirsene ferito, anzi, quell’ingenuità gli faceva tenerezza.

Gli diede un soffice bacio sulla fronte e Jared chiuse gli occhi a quel contatto.

“Non pensarci. Adesso andiamo a mangiare qualcosa, vuoi?”

La manifestazione continuò riprendendo il chiasso di prima, anche se ci sarebbe voluto ancora un po’ prima che potessero tutti scacciarsi di dosso la verità che per un momento, solo un momento, era giunta meravigliosa e terribile davanti ai loro sguardi, quella verità che noi tutti preferiamo ignorare o evitare o non vedere, la verità che l’Amore ti trapassa e ti imbavaglia e ti zittisce più del rumore delle grida.

Se solo si potesse ascoltare l’amore!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allora per prima cosa, l'omofobia è sempre un tema delicato e non immaginavo sarebbe venuto così toccante questo capitolo. Pensate che ero anche indecisa se scriverlo o meno <3 
> 
> E poi, spero che nessuno si senta offeso. Purtroppo a volte per fare una campagna contro l'omofobia si rischia di peggiorare le cose, è la verità. Ovviamente tutti i casi sono diversi.
> 
> Infine, togliete il prosciutto dagli occhi di Jared. Jensen è innamoratissimo e Jared non si capisce bene se non capisce o lo fa apposta ahhahh
> 
> ciao!! 
> 
> Volevo anche dire che mi sono quasi commossa scrivendo questo capitolo. Forse si capisce da alcune mie espressioni xd


	13. Bacio per la respirazione bocca a bocca

Quel giorno Jensen era andato a trovare Jared mentre stava facendo delle lezioni ai ragazzi all’ospedale, per insegnare loro come prestare un primo soccorso alle persone cui mancava il respiro. In poche parole il corretto uso della respirazione bocca a bocca.

Jensen lo osservava da lontano e vedeva come Jared era estremamente professionale, serio. Si esibiva con le ragazze ed era questa la cosa che lo ingelosiva di più. Oramai era diventato dipendente dai suoi baci. Non sopportava che baciasse qualcun altro neanche per lavoro. Gli veniva una sorta di mal di stomaco all’idea.

“Okay, la lezione è finita. Potete andare a casa.” Disse Jared, salutando le ragazze, che ricambiarono il saluto, ammiccando.

Jensen le guardò male, ad una ad una.

 

Quando Jared fece per uscire, Jensen saltò fuori dal suo nascondiglio e gli si parò davanti.

“Una lezione ricca di baci.” Disse sorridendo.

“Jensen! Che ci fai qui? Sei pazzo??” Jared era sconvolto.

“Assistevo.” Disse solo lui.

“Sei più matto di quello che credevo.“ disse Jared. Lui non sarebbe mai riuscito a guardare Jensen baciare qualcun altro, neanche per lavoro.

“Volevo vedere come te la cavavi. Hai voglia di fare pratica con me?”

“M-ma tu non hai bisogno di questo tipo di esercizi.”

“Andiamo. Fammi contento. Solo una prova.”

“D-d’accordo, Jensen. Sdraiati sul tappetino.”

Jensen lo fece, sentendo il battito cardiaco accelerare quando Jared si chinò su di lui e buttò il suo respiro dentro la sua bocca aperta.

Non riuscì a resistere e gli afferrò il colletto per baciarlo, in maniera bisognosa e fremente.

Jared sentì la gioia crescere in lui per quel bacio così passionale. Era contento che Jensen gli avesse fatto quell’improvvisata. Felice anche della realizzazione che Jensen non potesse stargli lontano per troppo tempo. Era così anche per lui.

 

Jared totalmente in balia di Jensen lo baciò a sua volta. Non si era neanche reso conto di essere a cavalcioni su di lui.

“Jensen.” disse poi. “Questo non è l’esercizio giusto. Non si fa così.” Disse infine, cercando di riprendere il controllo delle sue labbra, che erano pulsanti e frementi per il bacio.

“Dipende dai punti di vista. Andiamo, Jared, baciami ancora. Oggi sono in carenza di baci.”

“Non ti facevo così coccolone.”

“Io sono un gran coccolone.”

Jared lo guardò in maniera strana, confusa. Forse da lui. Forse da loro.

“Che c’è adesso?”

“Jensen, noi…siamo amici e ci vogliamo molto bene, ma a volte mi rendo conto che…non sappiamo e non conosciamo proprio tutto l’uno dell’altro. Intendo i pensieri più intimi.”

Jensen lo fissò senza dire niente e Jared continuò. “Non pensi che…dovremmo parlare di alcune cose?”

“No. No, non lo credo affatto. Perché dovremmo?” disse Jensen, che stava cominciando ad incupirsi.

“Perché…per capirsi meglio, credo.”

“È proprio così che i rapporti migliori finiscono. Non ci hai fatto caso? Finchè le persone si vogliono bene, va tutto alla grande, quando cominciano a cercare delle classificazioni e a farsi delle domande sul loro rapporto, si sgretola tutto. Gli affetti non vanno compresi, vanno vissuti. Quando si tenta di dare loro un nome, finiscono.”

“Ma parli sul serio?” chiese Jared, incapace di credere alla quantità di sciocchezze che stava sentendo dal suo migliore amico.

“Senti, se noi due ci vogliamo bene e stiamo bene, perché cambiare le cose?” chiese Jensen, sorridendo e poi incapace di resistere, diede un bacio sulla guancia a Jared.

Jared lo guardò, senza rispondergli, solo sospirando.

Jensen si sentiva confuso, voleva tanto avere altro da dire a Jared che frasi fatte che lo avrebbero solo fatto innervosire e allo stesso tempo voleva scappare da quello studio al più presto.

Qualcosa lo trattenne ancora un po’ di più, però. Diede un altro bacio a Jared, questa volta sulla fronte, poi tentennò ancora un po’ e gliene diede un altro sulla bocca.

Jared chiuse gli occhi, accettando il bacio. Sembrava un po’ triste o confuso, ma non lo respinse.

Era così semplice non dover parlare di quella cosa. Quando non si cercava di darle un nome, funzionava così bene tra loro due.

“Ci sentiamo dopo.” Gli disse Jensen, sorridendo.


	14. Un bacio sott'acqua, che sa di infinito e di mondi inesplorati

Jensen stava riposando sdraiato in spiaggia. All’improvviso venne davanti a lui quel gigante del suo migliore amico Jared, bagnato e bellissimo e gli diede un bacio sulle labbra, per svegliarlo.

“Jared! Vuoi farmi prendere un infarto???” esclamò Jensen, aprendo gli occhi di colpo.

“Grazie. Ho sempre immaginato che i miei baci fossero un infarto!” rise Jared.

Jensen si leccò le labbra. “Mmm…sale. Sei andato sott’acqua, vero?”

“Già.”

“E mi hai lasciato solo.”

“E allora vieni anche tu!”

“Come hai potuto? Lo sai che dobbiamo stare sempre insieme!”

Jared rise. “E allora prendi questa maschera e il boccaglio. Così possiamo stare vicini vicini!”

“Mpf. Approfittatore e ricattatore.” Mugugnò Jensen.

 

  
*

Il bacio sott’acqua, tenendosi i visi a vicenda con le mani, circondati dai fondali marini verde azzurri e dalle alghe marine, fu fresco e profondo come oceani inesplorati, oceani di cieli dipinti in un quadro con dei pastelli.

Era come essere sospesi nell’infinito Universo, mentre niente contava e contava tutto, ma loro due erano l’unica cosa che importava.

Jensen era felice solo quando stava con Jared e Jared era felice solo quando stava con Jensen.

Erano l’uno il mare dell’altro.

Ansiosi di conoscere l’Infinito, lo ricercavano l’uno negli occhi e nei baci dell’altro e poi anche nel cuore dell’altro.

Forse questo non è l’Infinito, ma la sensazione è la stessa. Pensavano quando pensavano all’altro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come forse avrete capito, è una fanfiction che si basa tanto sui sentimenti ed è proprio su questo che avevo intenzione di fondarla. Jared e Jensen che si danno dei baci in amicizia, non è solo una scusa per farli baciare, ma, è molto di più. è una fanfiction basata sull'innamoramento e su quanto in là possa diventare forte e far emozionare, come un sogno, come una favola romantica. Ci tenevo tantissimo a far passare questo e assicuro che è stato difficile a volte scegliere con cura le situazioni in modo da non scrivere cose banali, tanto per fare. Ho voluto che in ogni capitolo arrivassero proprio emozioni forti al lettore e spero di esserci riuscita! :


	15. Come una rosa

ared e Jensen erano al parco, in una timida e primaverile giornata di primavera. Si respirava l'aria dei fiori, della tranquillità, dei sorrisi dei bambini, ma soprattutto l'Amore! Le tenerezze degli innamorati circondavano il parco. Dovunque ti giravi c'erano coppiette che si baciavano.  
  
"Jensen, non credi sia il caso di andarsene?" chiese Jared a disagio. Erano seduti su una panchina.  
  
"Vieni con me, Jared." disse Jensen, prendendogli la mano e afferrando una rosa rossa da un cespuglio.  
  
Jared lo seguì e Jensen lo portò davanti il ponticello sul fiumiciattolo, poi gli disse:  
  
"Ora getta la rosa."   
  
Jared lo guardò sorridendo, ma senza chiedere spiegazioni, lo fece.  
  
Lo spettacolo della rosa bellissima, che galleggiava nello specchio d'acqua, non era più bella del bacio romantico che diede Jensen a Jared, subito dopo.  
  
"Non capisco." disse Jared sorridendo.  
  
"Una rosa è sempre una rosa, Jared. Anche con un altro nome, avrebbe lo stesso profumo."  
  
Jared non disse niente, limitandosi ad amarlo ancora di più. Amava da matti l'animo poetico e romantico di Jensen.


	16. Passione in ascensore

"Ho paura, Jensen, siamo chiusi in un ascensore. Un maledetto ascensore!" si agitava Jared.

"Stai calmo, J, abbiamo chiamato i soccorsi, tra poco saranno qua!"

"E noi cosa facciamo nel frattempo?"

"Non saprei....ti va di parlare?"

"No."

"Jared..."

"Mi va di essere baciato." 

"Cos...ma Jared, siamo in un ascensore."

"Appunto."

"Al buio."

"Appunto." ripetè con voce roca Jared.

Jensen fece un sorriso malizioso e lo spinse contro il muro, baciandolo appassionatamente.

 

Quando, dopo pochi minuti, arrivarono i soccorsi, li trovarono seduti per terra che si stavano baciando appassionatamente.

Fu estremamente imbarazzante e i due uscirono alla svelta, dopo un ringraziamento veloce.

"Quindi, mi hai baciato solo perchè lo volevo?" volle indagare Jared.

"Ti ho baciato per farti passare la paura." mentì Jensen.

"Che generoso." scherzò Jared.

Entrambi i giovani non riuscivano ancora ad ammettere la passione che piano piano cominciava a divorarli.


	17. La mela

Jared e Jensen erano alla festa del vino, ma non avevano guardato neanche il vino. Erano tutti presi dal gioco della mela. Consisteva nel legare una mela a una corda e poi morderla da entrambi i lati.

"Mordi, dall'altro lato, Jared." rideva Jensen, cercando di addentare la mela.

"Non riesco." rideva Jared.

Si divertivano come due bambini.

Riuscirono dopo mille peripezie, a mangiare le due estremità e alla fine le loro labbra si toccarono, dopo essersi sfiorate mille volte.

Quindi suggellarono il tutto con un bacio, tra gli applausi generali.

 

 

"Sai, si dice che una volta, gli esseri umani erano un essere con quattro braccia e quattro gambe, poi furono divisi. Da allora, ogni essere vivente, ricerca la propria metà, nel mondo." disse Jared dolcemente.

"Sarebbe bello, se si potesse riunire le proprie metà., mangiando una mela." disse Jensen.

Jared lo fissò intensamente e gli rispose: "Non sai che tutto è possibile, se ci si crede?"


	18. Un bacio al cioccolato, dolce, un pò salato!!

Jared e Jensen erano di nuovo al mare e avevano deciso di provare qualcosa di davvero singolare.  
  
Jensen aspettava Jared a riva sulla spiaggia deserta, mentre Jared arrivava con un sorriso portando un piccolo  **bacio di dama**  ancora incartato.   
  
"Vai a prendere il gelato," disse Jared e Jensen andò a prenderlo dal minifrigo. Tirò fuori il cono e mise una buona porzione di gelato al coccolato sul cono.   
  
Tornò da Jared, che aveva riempito di acqua salata una mini vaschetta.  
  
Quando Jensen lo raggiunse, Jared scartò il cioccolatino e lo mise sul gelato, innaffiandolo appena di acqua salata.  
  
Dopodichè, mangiarono insieme il gelato, compreso il cioccolatino un pò salato.  
  
Mentre mangiavano il gelato, si baciavano e cantavano:  
  
 **"Un bacio al cioccolato, dolce, un pò salato, tu, gelato al cioccolato! Un bacio al cioccolato tu me l'hai rubato...gelato al cioccolato!!!"**  
  
  
  
"Ho sempre desiderato farlo. Grazie." disse Jared estasiato, quando ebbero finito il gelato.  
  
"Fantastico Pupo." disse Jensen, sospirando, leccandosi le labbra.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	19. Le emozioni di un quadro

Jared e Jensen erano ad una mostra di quadri molto caratteristica. Un suono di violino in sottofondo rendeva il tutto più romantico e d’altri tempi.  
  
Jensen era andato a prendere da bere, mentre Jared era rimasto ad ammirare dei quadri. Due in particolare avevano attirato la sua attenzione. Uno raffigurava un unicorno che dava un bacio ad un altro unicorno rosa, forse femmina, invece l’altro raffigurava lo spazio profondo e nero e un astronauta che galleggiava in esso, cercando di raggiungere l’arcobaleno.  
  
Jared si concentrò sulle emozioni che quei quadri gli trasmettevano e il suo cuore prese a viaggiare a velocità supersonica come se stesse facendo un viaggio spaziale, ma non con una navicella, ma come Superman. Sentiva tutti i sensi amplificati e il suo cuore battere cento volte più forte e la sua anima espandersi ai limiti del cosmo e tutto questo solo pensando a Jensen, al suo amore per lui.   
  
  
“Deve essere un giovane molto romantico se si commuove per la profondità.” Disse un vecchietto, riferendosi a Jared.  
“Questi quadri sono meravigliosi. Mi ispirano tantissimo amore.” Confessò l'altro.  
  
“Per sé stesso…o per qualcun altro?” chiese il vecchietto, arguto.  
  
Jared sorrise colpevole e il vecchietto, aggiunse: “La poesia è l’arte dell’essere innamorati. Sono convinto che tutti gli artisti hanno dato il meglio di sé nelle loro opere, perché i loro sentimenti e i loro cuori palpitavano. Gli uomini sono capaci di opere straordinarie quando ascoltano il loro cuore.” Detto questo, se ne andò.  
  
  
“Jared, perché piangi? Cosa ti ha detto quell’uomo?” gli chiese Jensen, arrivando con due calici di vino.  
  
“Niente, non preoccuparti. Parlavamo delle emozioni e della poesia che i quadri trasmettono e m sono emozionato.” Gli sorrise Jared.  
  
“Jared, non sono convinto che tu stia bene. Credo che sia meglio uscire.”  
  
Jared accettò passivamente, solo per tranquillizzare Jensen, ma quando furono fuori, lo prese da parte e lo baciò.  
  
Forse riuscì a metterci dentro un po’ di tutta quella poesia, perché Jensen gli disse:  
  
“Jared, mi hai quasi mozzato il fiato, amico. Sei sicuro che stai bene?”  
  
“Volevo che sentissi la poesia…”  
  
Jensen lo guardò perplesso. “E a giudicare da come sta battendo il tuo cuore, ci sono riuscito.” Sorrise Jared, tenendogli una mano sul petto.  
  
  
“Vuoi dirmi che cos’hai visto in quella mostra, per sconvolgerti tanto?”  
  
“Ho visto un unicorno che dava un bacio ad un altro unicorno e l’ho vista come la purezza che tuttavia cedeva alla passione. Ho visto un astronauta che galleggiava nello spazio e cercava di raggiungere l’arcobaleno.”  
  
Jensen gli sorrise e Jared si sentì un po’ ridicolo.  
  
“Pensi che sia pazzo, vero?”  
  
“No.” disse Jensen. “Penso che tu sia adorabile e straordinario. Penso che sei la persona più sensibile che conosca e che se un giorno volessi fare la pazzia di un viaggio spaziale, io verrei con te. Non ti lascerei solo, in nessun luogo.”  
  
Jared lo baciò ancora, dopo queste parole e prese coscienza di quello che il suo cuore aveva taciuto per tanto tempo. Era profondamente, perdutamente innamorato di Jensen.  
  
Ora doveva solo trovare il modo migliore per dirglielo.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ragazzi, siamo in dirittura d'arrivo per questa fanfiction! xd Vi assicuro che anche se sembra un capitolo semplice, mi ha dato parecchio filo da torcere xd
> 
> Non è semplice raccontare che emozioni ti dà un dipinto e ricollegarle all'amore che provi per qualcuno xd
> 
> Mancano ancora due capitoli ^^


	20. Per sempre

Jared e Jensen erano su una stradina deserta, che costeggiava una pianura e stavano mirando il tramonto.  
  
Era bello guardarlo insieme. Tutti quei colori sfavillanti, quel rosso e quel rosa che coloravano il cielo.  
  
E loro erano ancora insieme, ancora una volta.  
  
E Jared avrebbe voluto che fosse per sempre.  
  
E se era così che si sentiva, perchè non dirlo?  
  
Si avvicinò di più a Jensen e lo guardò negli occhi.  
  
"Jensen." gli disse. "Che ne dici di smettere di fingere?" gli chiese.  
  
Jensen gli sorrise. "Con te non ho mai finto, Jared."  
  
"Neanche io ho mai finto, avevo solo paura che finisse."  
  
"Finisse?" chiese confuso Jensen.  
  
Jared gli sorrise e gli sussurrò all'orecchio: "E so che tu ti senti allo stesso modo, perchè me l'hai sussurrato da ubriaco al tuo compleanno. Ti sei avvicinato proprio come sto facendo io adesso e mi hai sussurrato:  **Non lasciarla mai finire**."  
  
"Jared..."  
  
Ma Jared gli mise un dito sulla bocca per fargli cenno di non parlare e lo baciò dolcemente, sotto il tramonto.  
  
" **Ti amo, Jensen, credo di averti sempre amato.** "  
  
"Anch'io, Jared, anch'io, perdonami se non te l'ho detto prima." gli disse Jensen.  
  
"Chissà, forse l'ho...  **l'abbiamo** sempre saputo." disse dolcemente Jared.  
  
"Io voglio....voglio essere il tuo fidanzato. Il tuo compagno. E non per un giorno, un mese, un anno soltanto, ma per sempre."  
  
"Anch'io." rispose Jared, prendendogli le mani e stringendosele sul cuore. "Anch'io lo voglio. Per sempre."   
  
E si baciarono ancora e Jensen strinse a sè Jared più forte in un abbraccio ancora più possessivo mentre lo baciava e il bacio era talmente bello, che perfino gli uccelli che volavano in quel momento nel cielo, si fermarono tutti per un momento, per vedere i due innamorati stringersi e baciarsi con così tanto amore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente vi ho concesso il ti amo!! :)) Siete contenti? :)))
> 
> Ps la frase E so che tu ti senti allo stesso modo, perchè me l'hai sussurrato da ubriaco al tuo compleanno. Ti sei avvicinato proprio come sto facendo io adesso e mi hai sussurrato: Non lasciarla mai finire"
> 
> è della canzone "Don't ever let it end" a sto punto credo si capisca che sono ossessionata da questa canzone. La cito non so quante volte hahhaha
> 
> Il prossimo sarà l'ultimo capitolo *_*


	21. Balliamo per sempre

_POV JARED_  
  
  
 _Io e Jensen siamo fidanzati da tre mesi e in questo momento siamo ad una festa, in una sala da ballo molto prestigiosa. Nella sala si sta svolgendo una gara di ballo e di bacio. Il bacio più bello sarà premiato con un trofeo con raffigurato delle grosse labbra in mezzo a due innamorati._  
  
 _Il trofeo è bello perché le due sagome in mezzo alle labbra, che si stringono, non sono distinguibili, potrebbero essere un uomo e una donna, due donne o anche due uomini._  
  
“Sai che io non ballo, Jared.” Disse Jensen, sorridendo al suo invito.  
“Ora che sei fidanzato con me, ballerai, amore mio.” gli sussurrò Jared.  
   
  
 _POV JENSEN_  
  
  
 _Ecco, come posso dire di no al mio Jared?_  
 _Ha ragione, ora che sono fidanzato con lui, ballerò._  
 _Ora, domani, per sempre, con lui. Solo con lui._  
   
  
  
 _POV JARED_  
  
  
 _Convincere Jensen ad accontentarmi è quasi fin troppo facile, ma non meno piacevole. È così bello stringerlo mentre ballo con lui._  
 _Sono contento che non aveva mai ballato con nessuno prima d’ora. Questo privilegio l’ha riservato solo per me._  
   
   
POV JENSEN  
  
Ci baciamo languidamente e lentamente e tutti applaudono. Ci rendiamo a malapena conto di aver vinto il primo premio. Una coppia gay ha vinto. Ci rendiamo conto? Il mondo è impazzito. Gira al contrario o forse siamo solo noi due insieme che l’abbiamo raddrizzato.  
   
"Andiamo a casa a festeggiare il nostro primo premio?" chiese poi Jared stringendosi di più addosso a Jensen, facendogli capire quanto lo volesse. "Mmmm...mi sembra un'ottima idea." disse Jensen. Infatti, se i baci tra di loro erano fantastici, non bisogna pensare che il sesso sia da meno. Loro sembravano nati per fare l'amore l'uno con l'altro. Se solo l'avessero capito prima!   
  
  
  
 ********************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
JENSEN:  
  
l’amore non è un apostrofo, né rosa, né rosso, ma è un punto esclamativo. È cercare la domanda e trovare sempre te. È la domanda e la risposta. È la meraviglia e cura e calore, proprio quello che sento ogni volta che ti guardo.  
   
JARED:  
  
L’amore è appartenerti e amarti e essere amato da te. È respirare il tuo profumo, la tua aria, la tua essenza. È sapere che potrei essere di qualcun altro, ma scegliere te, sempre te, soltanto te, ancora una volta.  
   
  
Jensen e Jared: PER SEMPRE!   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> parliamo della storia! é finita! Ebbene sì, volevo che l'ultimo capitolo racchiudesse sia un altro bacio (stavolta da fidanzati) sia dichiarazioni d'amore dei due j <3
> 
> è doveroso specificare che le frasi finali dei j2 non sono attinenti al ballo, ma sono come voci fuori campo, quelle vocine che a volte senti dire dai protagononisti di un film quando il film è finito.
> 
> Pensavo avrebbe potuto farvi piacere <3
> 
> Avrete notato che in questa fanfiction non ho messo il sesso (anche se, ho voluto precisare che è un elemento importante nella loro coppia ) non è stata voluta la scelta, diciamo che in questa storia mi sono concentrata di più sui baci e non rimaneva spazio per altro, ma sono contenta che le cose siano andate così, perchè questa storia ha preso un contorno più romantico e di sogno, che è appunto quello che volevo ed è il motivo per cui l'ho strutturata proprio in questo modo :D 
> 
>  
> 
> Sarà sicuramente balzato all'occhio a tutti, infatti, la totale mancanza di una trama ben delineata in questa fanfiction e ci tengo a dirvi solo che è voluta la cosa, non è che l'autrice un pò pazza (ahhah ) scivolava un pò di qui e un pò di là arrampicandosi sugli specchi perchè non sapeva che scrivere :p L'idea di questa fanfiction è venuta proprio perchè un giorno ho pensato a quanto CARINA sarebbe stata un'idea dei j2 di baciarsi così senza farsi tanti problemi, senza angst, senza pensieri, semplicemente amandosi e lasciandosi amare e allo stesso tempo non essere pienamenti consci che quello fosse amore! 
> 
> Volevo anche però che fosse una cosa leggera senza angst e quindi ho avuto questa idea <3   
> Inutile dire che mi è piaciuto davvero molto scrivere questa fanfiction!! 
> 
> Grazie a tuttiiiiiiii


End file.
